


Robotnik Goes To Dairy Queen

by ShitBastard



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitBastard/pseuds/ShitBastard
Summary: Dr Robotnik (The AOSTH version) goes to Dairy Queen.





	1. Chapter 1 Dairy Wueen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robotnik goes to Dairy Wueen

Chapter 1 Dairy Wueen

"Wow I can't wait to go to Dairy Wueen"said Robotnik ( The AOSTH Version)

He then arrived at the Dairy "Wueen"

He walked up to Vector (who was working minimum wage) "Is this Dairy Wueen" asked Robotnik

"Sir it's Dairy QUEEN"said Vector, already tired of Robotnik

"But this Ad says it's Dairy Wueen!"

"Dude, that was printed during 1960"

"Who cares! I say it's Dairy Wueen"

"Dude if you don't stop I'll kick you out"

"Fine" Robotnik said disappointed


	2. Chapter 2 A Foe Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new challenger approaches!

Chapter 2 A Foe Appears

"Fine! It's Diary Queen" Robotnik says in disgust

Suddenly Shadow kicks down the door!

"What up my fellow gamers!" he said

" oh god not this guy again" said Vector

" Yo Vector my man, can I get a Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat!"

"Can I get one too" said Robotnik

"Too bad man, we only got 1 left"

"WHAT?!??" Said Robotnik and Shadow

They both looked at each other and knew, only 1 shall get the Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat!

THE BATTLE SHALL BEGIN!


	3. Chapter 3 A Heated Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle (sorta) happens

Chapter 3 A Heated Battle

They both knew only 1 could get the Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat, but who would win?

THE BATTLE BEGINS

Shadow attempt to punch Robotnik but he fires back with a gun. Robotnik took out shadows knee allowing him to win the battle by default!

"Oh god oh shit" said Vector worried

"Don't worry Vector, nobody will believe you!" Robotnik said while stealing the Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat.

"I'm outta here" says Robotnik as he walks out activating the store alarm, but he does not even care as he has his Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat.


	4. Chapter 4 Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THATS ALL FOLKS!

Chapter 4 Epilogue

Robotnik got into his Egg-O-Matic and drove off back home with his Brownie Dough Blizzard Treat.

Shadow died on the way to the hospital after he derailed it, causing it to ram into a McDonald

Nobody ever did believe Vector, and he got jail time for murder and shoplifting.

And you wasted your time reading this

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
